darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
FA Helps Mouse
Back to 2011 Logs Mouse First Aid Mouse is sitting on a bench nearby Murusa's apartment. Not an uncommon sight, as the famous Crysguard has extended her hospitality to him. Mouse smiles with a screwdriver in his hand, working on some sort if circular device. Several wires lead from it to a terminal, displaying the raw program that powers it's operation. Mouse busily works away, changing tools to complete a wiring circuit. First Aid was on his way back to speak with Flare - or the other priest he's spoken with several times, hoping for some sort of wisdom on the Vespa situation instead of the military solution that everyone else seems to be headed for. But he's not in a particular hurry, for once, and he's enjoying looking around the beautiful city along his route. Mouse looks up as First Aid strolls by. "Oh! I remember you from before! Hiiii!" Mouse waves and shouts, shooting First Aid his signature cheezy grin. "Whatcha doing back in the city? Come to play with me?" Mouse asks with hopeful glee, kicking his legs idly over the side of the bench. First Aid smiles. "I came back to talk to one of the priests, but I can spare a few minutes." He looks at the device in front of Mouse on the ground. "What are you working on? And what's your name, anyway? I'm First Aid." Mouse ohs,"Ooohh. Those old priests are stuffy and boring. All they ever want to do is talk about Primus, and never let me do anything fun. They won't even let me enter their temple!" Mouse frustratingly explains, "I just wanna explore it and look around. Oh well. Lucky for me Murusa got me into the library where I could pick up some books for this project!" Mouse holds it up. "Doesn't look like much, but soon the power of this transformation cog will translate into a great present for Murusa!" The cog in question... isn't in the best shape. It looks like it's been scavenged or salvaged. "Lucky for me I got most of it working again." Mouse smiles, looking up at you. First Aid laughs outright, but not unkindly. "Well- I think the temple is supposed to be a place for contemplation, and I bet you would find that boring." He leans over to take a closer look at the cog. "What is your machine going to do, then? Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good at fixing things." Mouse lights up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! Are you? Great! Mouse exclaims and sets it down. He then produces a rounded piece of metal, then punches up some diagrams on his computer. "Look, I'm gonna make Murusa the bestest shield ever. It'll either use this cog I got or tap into her using drivers I wrote to turn into all sorts of different shapes!" Mouse taps the screen and shows a basic shield configuration, then one as a thicker cube, and another as a large, round, domed umbrella. First Aid tilts his head and sits down next to the device. "That cog looks a little bit battered- want me to see if I can clean it up a bit?" He offers, pulling solvent and a cleaning cloth out of subspace along with a file, planning to grind down the rougher edges a little and remove any rust. He's not an engineer, but cogs are cogs, and they work better clean. Mouse nods, "M-hm. I found it while adventuring around, all abandoned. I hope I didn't take it from anyone..." Mouse puts his finger up to his mouth, then explains further. "I don't know if to use that, or to use the system tap." Mouse explains, showing you the diagrams with wires coming out of the back of the shield and hooking into the arm where it attaches. "So I've been studying hard on transformation programming. Wanna see it?" First Aid leans over to look at the screen. "Really? It seems like a system tap would be more efficient, but you'd need to customize it more, right? I don't really build things, I just repair them when they're broken, you know?" Mouse nods and ohs, "Ohhh, so you are a medic? I've only been to the doctor a few times." Mouse smiles, happy that he hasn't been hurt. "But I was thinking of the system tap for some time, so thanks!" Mouse grins and decides that instant to go with that to finish his project in that direction. "I like building things, but I like programming them more. I built an electric helicopter too! Kind of based off my own design." Mouse proudly explains his accomplishment. "Just a trainee- I have a lot to learn, still. That sounds very impressive." First Aid says. He looks down at the cog in his hands and extends a pick from one finger to pry a bit of grit out of an indentation in the gears. "Did you find this yourself? It looks pretty old." Mouse nod-nods. "Uh-huh. I found it under the city. There's lots of tunnels that run under the streets. I like to explore them! I find it's a fast way around sometimes." Mouse smiles and looks over at you. "Thank you for helping me First Aid. Can I help you with something too?" Mouse asks with anticipation and hope. First Aid thinks for a minute, before shaking his head. "I can't think of anything right now- but maybe some other day when I have more time, you would show me some of the tunnels? I've done some exploring of tunnels around Cubicron and you're right, there /is/ a lot to be found there." Like First Aid himself- and maybe with the decrypted memory data, he can retrace his steps from that day and figure out where his other brothers ended up. Mouse looks a bit sad and says "I don't think Murusa would like me showing you around underneath the city. But I think some of these gears from that rebuilt cog will work to finally get this shield transforming the way I want it to." Mouse smiles. "The hard part will be to write some software for Murusa." Mouse smiles softly, then adds "Kinda hard to write something custom without giving away the present." First Aid considers trying to find out more, but well... at least he knows there /are/ tunnels under Crystal City now. "Maybe you could give Murusa the shield and then finish it with her help? That way, it can be a surprise AND use the code you need?" Mouse shakes his head. "I want it to be done before I give it to her." Mouse explains, then starts picking up his things. "I should get going, I need to take care of Woofles." Mouse looks up at you and smiles. "Nice seeing you, First Aid! Thanks for helping me today!" Mouse looks up and beams his cheezy grin. He looks SO cute with his armful of parts and such. First Aid stands up. "Of course- thank you for letting me help. Good luck with your project." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Mouse's LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs